1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slurry composition for a reinforcement purpose, which can be suitably used for producing a strengthened object and for strengthening and/or repairing a concrete building.
2. Description of Related Art
A coating with paint on an outer surface of a concrete building is not only for obtaining an aesthetic appearance but also for preventing water from entering into the interior of the concrete structure. Namely, the concrete structure is, itself, not so sufficiently protected against the invasion by the water, which causes the concrete structure to be likely intruded by the water, thereby prematurely degrading the concrete structure. In a situation that any cracks existing on the surface of the concrete structure are located, an injection of a plastic material into the crack is done, which is followed by a coating of the concrete surface with a paint. As a result, any chance of an intrusion of the water into the concrete structure is as less as likely. However, it is actually inevitable that, in accordance with an elapse of time, a degradation of the surface of the concrete structure is proceeded, which causes the latter to be highly entered by rainwater. In this case, alkali components in the concrete structure are flown out, which makes, on one hand, the concrete structure to be fragile and, on the other hand, the inner reinforcing steel members to be corroded and to be swelled, thereby causing the concrete structure to be broken, resulting in a danger that parts of the concrete structure are separated and dropped.
In view of the above, a repairing work will be essential in a situation that a concrete structure becomes old so that it has portions which may easily be broken and separated. A mending of such a deteriorated concrete structure is, conventionally, executed such that the portions of the concrete structure where the separation is likely are subjected to a scraping, and a mending by using a mortal is done. As to defects of a large size in the concrete structure, anchor members are implanted to the concrete structure, with which reinforcing steel members are connected, on which assembly a mending by using a mortal is done.
The portions of the concrete structure, which are, even once, separated are neutralized due to the fact that the alkali components are flown out by rainwater, which causes the concrete structure to be less adhesive to the mortal. As a result, irrespective of the provision of the implanted anchor members, a further progress in the deterioration of the concrete structure is more likely.